Objectionable Behavior
by ButterflysHurricane
Summary: Phoenix Wright has always been able to save his clients by the skin of his teeth, but what will he stoop to when he really is out of luck? Shounan Aiish. PWME


A/N: Guess what I'm hooked one? This came into my head from a simple line I thought up. You'll guess which one soon enough.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't profit.

Warnings: Mention of man on man action.

UnUnU

u Objectionable Behaviour

By butterflyshurricane /u 

"Objection!" Was shouted yet again in the huge courtroom. I sighed and hung my head as the rest of the courtroom began chatting loudly. I glared at Edgeworth and he narrowed his eyes. Stalemate.

Neither of us were willing to let this go. Like two wild dogs scrapping over a piece of meat, it was getting us no where and now we were at a dead lock. Half an hour we had been shouting out objection and making poor excuses about why we felt that the last statement was ridiculous. The judge by now had stared banging his gravel harder and harder with each objection. I think he was on to our little game and his patience was waning.

"Mr Edgeworth, I trust this objection is as valid as the last?" The judge sighed and looked at the prosecutor. Edgeworth glanced at the judge before glaring back at me. He was tapping his brow, but his smirk was gone. Could he really have nothing to say? Would my statement stand? Would he finally shut up?

"Yes," so much for that! "The defence's protest at the evidence is rubbish. We all know this file found yesterday proves that the defendant is guilty. I doubt he even spent anytime looking through the evidence he does have."

i WHAT? /i 

"Objection!" I shouted again, louder than what was necessary. Miles slammed him fist on his bench.

"What now Wright?" He seethed. Slander? My ego was bruised? He was right though, the evidence was pretty solid! Not yet anyway. I needed this to go to the third day. One last investigation would make the difference, but Miles wouldn't let me get away with it so quickly.

"Mr Wright, what is your objection now?" Damn, I wished I was better at thinking on the spot.

"I… the… we object to…," I stuttered. The judge sighed and Miles smirked. He was going to win. I had nothing and he was going to win. We knew each other too well. I know how he gets angry when I babble and start linking random evidence and he knows how to predict the random babbles noeadays. The trial was a farce. The trial was at stalemate.

For once, I couldn't win.

"Nick!" Maya whispered, looking concerned. "Stop daydreaming and think of an objection!"

"I can't. I cant think!"

"Mr Wright!"

He was still smirking. I hate that smirk. He had it last night at the…

That was it!

"My objection… Is that the evidence should be stricken from the court!" I shout. That shut everyone up. Edgeworth's eye twitched slightly. He's learned that I will do something stupid in a trial, but he wasn't expecting me say that.

"You want the evidence to be thrown out?" The judge asked, narrowing his eyes at me. One time, I would have flinched, but I'm not the rookie understudy anymore, I'm Phoenix Wright, defence attorney! I have a badge.

"Yes."

"Objection!" Edgeworth shouted. "It's a valid piece of evidence."

Yeah, the whole trial was riding on this file. That's why it needed to go.

"Let us hear Mr Wright's reason." The judge said, and I couldn't help but smile at Miles. He looked ready to kill. All I had to do was say it. I held my breath for a few seconds before I blurted it out.

"My reason is that I slept with Prosecutor Edgeworth last night… and the night before that." I smiled and scratched my head as the courtroom erupted into a cacophony of shouts and talking. Mile looked ready to have a heart attack. He slammed the bench a few times.

"O-objection! This has nothing to do with the trial!" He yelled, pointing at me. I butted in before the judge can even speak.

"Yes it does. Last night me and Miles had dinner and went back to his for… coffee. During the evening, we had a few glasses of wine and we started talking about the case. We don't normally mention work, but I guess we had more to drink than I thought. We talked about the case, and the evidence. We shared opinions, opinions that have tainted the evidence!" I blurted out, looking anywhere but at him.

I could tell he was turning to the shade of his coat by now. I would be paying for this for a long time. I sighed at the thought of foot rubs for a month. Once he started talking to me again.

"Objection!"

"Shut up Miles!"

"You shut up!" He slammed back and crossed his arms.

"Can you prove this Mr Wright?" The judge asked. Prove? Goddamn it! Miles looks at me and narrows his eyes.

Proof that we ate together. The receipt would be evidence, but Miles has that. He paid for everything, like he foresaw this… nah, he was too shook up for that. Evidence that we were together. My eyes narrowed as I looked at Miles. I always thought he looked quite cute when he was angry, but that was when he was angry at someone else. Mainly Gumshoe. Aimed at me, his seething was unbearable. He must have been getting hot under his collar with all that blushing. I thought about making it up to him later. Maybe loosen those frills and…

"I have proof!" I said gleefully and pointed at the prosecution bench. "On his neck, under his collar, is a love bite I placed there last night."

At that point, it looked like he was about to have a heart attack. His hand shot straight to his neck, exactly were the mark was. There was another, but I went with the more appropriate one.

"Are you going to show us this marking?" The judge asked. Miles came out of his trance like state and returned his arm to his side and collected himself. He was going to kill me.

"Mr Edgeworth, is this true?" The judge asked once the court had quietened down. "Is this true or are we going to ask for you to pull your collar down?"

He wouldn't stop glaring at me. I trid to keep the smile off my face cause that would only make him even more mad. I never like making him angry.

"That won't be necessary. Me and Wright did… spend the evening together." He grinded out between clenched teeth.

"And you talked about the case?" Another silence.

"…we may have talked." He sighed. Man, dirty tricks are mean. I felt bad for resorting to this, but I had no choice. Plus, it was true. We had jeopardise the trial with this. So much for keeping work out of our relationship.

"Don't you think this… relationship jeopardises all your cases?" The judge asked.

"Hasn't made a difference in 2 years!" I cried out before I can stop myself. I saw Miles' head drop onto the bench with a loud thud. It made me want to kiss it better.

"And last night…"

"Was an error in judgement." Miles said suddenly.

"Well, I believe that this motion has been decided. The police case file is to be stricken from the court record."

I had done it! It was sneaky and backhanded, but it had worked. The old Edgeworth would be proud. The present Edgeworth was seething at me. I risked a wink, but he only narrowed his eyes at me.

"I call a recess for ten minutes. I would like to talk to you both in my chambers. Now." The judge said and immediately left the court room. We both sighed and followed him down the corridor. It was a short walk, but the silence made it unbarable.

"I hope it was worth it." He muttered just loud enough for me to hear as we entered the judge's chamber. I looked at him but he kept looking straight forward.

"Got me another day." I returned flippantly. He spun around to face me.

"Well, you pulled another save out of your arse at the last minute! That's what I can't stand! You always get a lucky break and it drives me crazy!" He yelled, pointing at me.

"Hey, if the defendant is innocent, it will be proven in the end!"

"Then why the dirty tricks?"

"Another. Day."

"Idiot."

"Prosecution lawyer!"

"Enough! Every time it's the same! Bickering and conducting your trials in the most ludicrous manner!" The judge shouted at us. From behind his desk. He hadn't even had time to sit down.

I had completely forgotten he was there. I looked down sheepishly. He was right. We had become a show. People would come to the Wright Vs Edgeworth trials just watch the spectacle unfold. Now everyone would know about me and Miles. But it wasn't like we were hiding it, no one ever asked.

"Now, I think you two should cool down and rethink your positions. You have your final day Mr Wright, but it will be a short hearing. Luckily, because I always seem to be the ring master in your cases, I shall let this go unpunished." He said sharply. I nodded and Miles just looked sullen.

"I suggest that in the future you attempt to take different cases. We cannot allow people to canoodle with the enemy and remained focused on your case." He said and dismissed us without another word.

"I object to the 'canoodling'." Miles said straight faced. Man that guy can really be catty when he wants to.

"It was more of a snuggle." I add, grinning. I can just imagine the eye roll from my partner.

"Out. Both of you. I don't want to see you till tomorrow. And so help me, the first one to shout objection will be held in contempt!" The judge shouted. I was the first to turn on my heal and run. I was quickly followed buy Miles who caught up as we continued at a leisurely pace.

"So," I start, dragging out the moment. "Dinner?"


End file.
